Life Changes
by Jaz74
Summary: Takes place about 4 months after the shooting and Beckett has been promoted to Captain as by request from everyone at the 12th. Much to her reluctance at accepting the job...she gives it a shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I just had this Idea floating around in my head tonight, just thought I would get away from all the end season stories for a while. This little piece picks up 3 months after Kate was shot. Her and Castle are together but it's their first day back working together after alot of changes.  
>What do you think?<br>I've left it open, there is room for flashbacks from the past 3 months if I continue.

Kate sat at her new desk and flicked the little silver swinging ball into the other one, it started to make a clanking sound as they swung backwards and forwards together, she was lost in thought.  
>From outside Esposito and Ryan were watching her, thats when Castle got off the elevator and walked towards them a coffee in each hand. He stopped.<br>"Morning how is everything today."

"We can't tell." they said watching Beckett.

Castle turned his head also and looked at her. "How long has she been in there?"

"About an hour, hasn't moved. Did she say much thismorning to you?" asked Ryan.

"No she was gone by the time I got up." Castle said.

"Maybe we should go in there." said Esposito.

"Let me, coffee might help." Castle said. Ryan opened the door for him closing it behind him. "Morning."

Beckett looked up.

"Coffee."

"Thanks." she said putting it down on the desk. Noting the name now on the desk. Captain Kathrine Beckett. She didn't really like the sound of it. Captain Beckett was no better.

"How's the new desk going?"

"I liked my old one." she looked out to her old empty desk.

"You know Kate, if it's too soon you don't have to be here."

"It's not too soon, I'm ready for this."

"You sure." he stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"Yes, I will be fine." she smiled and stood up she looked at Ryan and Esposito outside. "They have been watching me since I got here."

"Just concerned."

"Yeh well I'm fine." she came around to the front of the desk and leaned on it folding her arms. "I guess you were wondering why I left without you thismorning."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"You were still asleep, I didn't want to wake you, you look so cute when you are asleep...so...quiet."

"And you are the one that always tells me that it's creepy when I watch you."

"Come on Rick, I think we have some work to do." she put a hand on his shoulder and walked out into the bullpen. He followed.

Beckett came up to Ryan and Esposito.

"So, any body drops yet."

"Not yet, but it's only early." Ryan looked at his watch. Nobody was going to mention anything about her mother's case, they weren't game to besides Beckett was already thinking along those lines.

"Well I might as well take a look into Lockwood's case again, incase I have missed something."

"Beckett you have already gone over it three times already, there is nothing more to come up with and now he is dead." Ryan said

"So it's up to us to be his voice." she sat at her old desk. Maybe, she thought she could just stay here and not have to be in the Captain's office move everything she needed back to her old spot...she could do that, after all she was the boss now.  
>But she did not like how it had all turned out for it to be that way.<br>Three months ago everything was fine, going along smoothly, now everything was up-ended, alot of changes had happened, some good some not so good.

The best bit was her and Castle were now together and it didn't matter who knew it, he made her feel special, nobody had ever come that close in her life to do that besides her Mom and Dad. She glanced over and smiled at him as she watched him talk to Esposito and Ryan. Lost in thought she didn't even notice he was looking back at her until he was near her.

"What ya thinking Kate?" he said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Um that I need...need to be." she shook her head and looked at Esposito when he said..."We got a body drop down town..coming?"

"Of course." she said

"Looks like we are back in business." Castle said to her.

"Yeh looks like it."

"Hey Beckett." he said

"Yes?"

"Now we have a different understanding about eachother...could I drive?"

She stopped walking and looked at him a smile tugged at ther corner of her mouth and she was thinking.

He was hopful. He was going to get to drive, he knew it.

"Nope." they stepped into the elevator infront of Ryan and Esposito. She pressed the down button and stepped back level with Castle.

"You are still a tease." he leant in beside her ear.

Ryan and Esposito smiled at eachother from behind them.  
>_<p>

"Oh will you look at that, that ain't pretty." Castle stopped and turned around so he was not facing the body.

"De-capitations usually aren't Castle." Beckett said as she moved to the top half of the victim where Lanie was standing writing on her clip board.

"I got a question." said Ryan. "Where is the head?"

"Still looking." said Lanie looking towards some uniforms searching near by bushes.

Castle shuddered, still not turning around.

"By the drag marks it looks like he was brought here from somewhere else." Beckett said looking around.

"But why just to here, it's more secluded a few metres up the road."  
>said Castle.<p>

"That's true but, the killer could have been interrupted. Dumped the body and ran."

"Off with the head...maybe he is collecting them, maybe that's his prize possession after every kill...imagine that a whole house full of.." Castle was thinking more along the makings of another book than the case.

"Castle." Beckett stopped him. "How many bodies have we found without heads latley?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Found it." someone called.

Beckett looked at Castle with an I told you so look, then started to walk away.

"Well it was only a theory." he shrugged and followed her.  
>It was great being back on the murder trail again.<p>

Well should I keep going. As I said I wanted to get away from all the season finale storys. I will still be posting my other story I have a few more chapters in that to go but this was just floating around. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ok, it's been a while, I just had to come up with where I was heading with this story so I hope you all have not forgotten my first chapter. Brief rundown - Kate is now the new Captain and is having a hard time dealing with it, her and Castle are together, everyone knows. I am putting a different angle on a story. How she deals with changes (not real well of course)

Well lets see what you think out there in Caskett-ville.  
>All mistakes are mine. Nothing else though.<p>

Flash back two weeks beforehand.

It wasn't like she had a choice at the time, everyone had been so enthusiastic about the idea and were not backward in coming forward about asking her.

"We put it in writing that you should become our Captain, because Montgomery taught you everything he knows...you are the perfect person to take over." Lanie said as she sat on the edge of Kate's bed.

"So everyone thinks this is the right thing?"

"Yes of course they do girl, we all love you and want you to be there with us as our boss."  
>Castle had his ear to the door.<p>

"What can you hear?" asked Esposito.

Castle shhhhhed him and waved his hand. "I can't hear anything with you talking to me."  
>Esposito and Ryan folded their arms. They had all come around to see Kate at her apartment that day. Just to say hello...and to ask the pending question that Lanie decided she would ask on her own in a private moment with Kate.<p>

"I don't know." Kate said heading towards her door.  
>Castle made a quick retreat from the door and just got back to standing with Esposito and Ryan in time before she came out, it was still obvious what he had been doing.<p>

Kate looked at all three of them smiling innocently at her. She looked back at Lanie who raised her eyebrows.  
>She looked at the three boys..they were waiting for an answer like three little kids wanting to know if it was okay to go out and play together.<p>

"I will think about it, I just need a bit of time to get my head around this."

"Take all the time you need Beckett." Ryan said as he Esposito and Lanie headed for the door.

Kate needed some time alone, no distractions to seriously think about this offer that had just come in...she also couldn't believe that Castle hadn't told her about her co-worker's impending visit that day.  
>She opened the door for them and they all said their goodbyes. Castle stayed back and she looked at him.<p>

"You too Castle."

"Why me?"

"Because I want to think about this seriously with no distractions."

"Am I a distraction for you Kate?" he was amused

"Let's just say I wouldn't get much done if you stayed right now."

"Can I come back later...to get your answer?"

"Maybe, why don't you call me in a cupple of hours."

"Okay I guess I can wait that long." he took a step closer to her

"Okay go, I'll see you later." she gave him a kiss that lingered a little bit longer than required, sending him on his way she pushed his chest with her hand sending him out the door backwards slowly.

Once the door was shut she thought for a moment and bit her lip.  
>Captain Beckett, Captain Kate Beckett...it would take a bit of getting used to.<p>

_  
>Back to present day.<p>

Kate walked back into the 12th with a coffee in her hand, Castle following her.

"Hey Beckett, the victim from thismorning...his wife is in your office." Ryan came up to her, giving her pre-warning.

"That was quick...how did you find her?"

"Easy...our dead guy was a cop...undercover cop, didn't take long to pull up all the info we needed on him."

"How is the wife?"

"Demanding answers."

"Which we don't have yet." Beckett said looking towards her new office.

"Oh and one more thing Beckett...she is also a cop...works mostly with disadvantaged kids...giving right and wrong lectures at halfway houses, re-hab etc...she knows how these things go."

"Okay thanks Ryan." she walked passed him and opened her office door.

"Hey I'm detective Kate Beckett, this is my partner Rick Castle." she held out her hand.

"Officer Amy Morgan." she shook Becketts hand then Castles. They all sat down. "Before you say you are sorry, I'd like to say...don't, I have been getting it from everyone all morning."

"Okay, understandable."

"I understand you found him near the beach."

"We did...right now we are just putting information together...your husband was an undercover cop?"

"Yes he was doing a bit of work in that area latley, he seemed to like it over being just your average cop on the beat...gave him more of a challenge he used to tell me."

"Do you have any idea what job he was on at the moment?"

"He couldn't say much about them, mostly because they involved drug dealers, catching them, you know how it goes."

"Had he been threatened latley?"

"Not that I know of and even if he had been, he probably wouldn't tell me that either."

"Your husband lead a pretty secret life then Mrs Morgan." Castle said.

"Only during work hours." she looked at him.

"Mrs Morgan where were you last night around 9 and 12."

"I was at the halfway house, running late shift, you can check there with them, I got off at 5. Is that when he was killed between 9 and 12?"

"The report that I have just got back does place time of death around that time frame. Tell me Mrs Morgan, did your husband have any enemies."

"No, he didn't have alot of friends but you get that when you do the work he did."

"Okay, well I assure you that we will keep you up to day with whatever we find and are you willing to answer more questions if we need to know anything more specific?"

"I can that's fine." she stood up "but i will let you know that I will be doing my own enquiries as to why and how this happened."

"I understand your need to know more answers but this is a homicide case and we are dealing with it." Kate stood up.

"I am sure you are, but this was my husband and I want the people who did this caught. Lets hope you find them before I do." she nodded and left the office.

Castle looked at Beckett. "Was that just a threat?"

"She is upset Castle, she just lost her husband, she is going to say alot of things right now."

"So you don't think she will start her own investigation?"

"Hardly but we will be ready if she does." she got some photos out of a folder and stuck them on the white board.

"Victim's torso here...head here." she rubbed her chin and looked at the pictures closer.

"What do you see Beckett?"

"Not sure...but it doesn't seem right to me. Why drop the head so close, why not hide it somewhere or leave it with the body."

"Maybe it was with the body and an animal dragged it away."

"Nah that was my first thought but there was no drag marks or prints in the sand. No animal fibres found either." she closed her eyes.

"You okay." he looked at her concerned.

"Just tired."

"Sit down for a bit, it's been a long day and it is your first day back, don't push it too much."

"I'll be fine."

"I think I will be the judge on that."

"Don't tell me what to do or how I should feel, i feel fine."

"Okay." he took a step back.

Kate obvious to the fact she just snapped for no real reason except for the fact he was just trying to be nice to her and show he cared. She suddenly felt guilty.

"This office, it's not right, I shouldn't be here, I should be out there with everyone else." she shook her head.

"It will probably take you a bit of time to adjust."

"Castle I don't need time to adjust...I just need time." she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, somewhere other than here."

"Want me to come?"

"No." she turned to face him, he looked hurt. "No, not right now, I need, to be alone for a while okay." she touched his shoulder. She did it again, if she kept this up nobody would talk to her and they would run a mile when they saw her coming, try to hide. Not a real good Captain by any means.

"Sure."

"Just, just go home Castle, take a break there is nothing that can be done here right now anyway."

Ryan came up to Beckett as she was headed for the elevator.

"Hey Beckett I have some information on where the victim was the night he died."

"Great, you and Esposito get onto it."

"You don't want to come?"

"I think you guys can handle this one." she smiled and pressed the button, the doors closed. Ryan was still standing there shocked at the fact she had let them go and dig up info without her.

"Did she just tell me to do this with Esposito?" he looked at Castle who was standing next to him.

"Seems that way."

"What's up with Beckett?" Esposito came up to them. "I just text her that we had a leed on the case and she said that I could handle it with Ryan." he said looking at his phone.

Ryan looked at Esposito and they said together "We better get on it."

They pressed the elevator button.

"Great can I come?" Castle clapped his hands together once and rubbed them.

"Um I think it's just us two on this one." Esposito pointed and himself and Ryan.."Orders from the boss."

"Yeh boss's orders...why don't you go home, write a few more pages in your book, seems like a good time to do it." Ryan said.

"Yeh perfect time, see ya Castle." Esposito and Ryan stepped into the elevator and waved at him as the doors shut.

So chapter two done...continue? 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay it's taken me a while to get back into this story but I have lots of chapters written now and know where I am going with it so...if people care to read what I have come up with, yipee...if not that's cool too.

This is just the third chapter so catching up with what's happened so far won't be too hard. Heads up all, Kate is the Captain...I've decided to put a new spin on a story. This chapter is setting the scene for some interesting plot lines to come, give it a chance. Castle will be following Ryan and Esposito on a job and Kate will find someone else involved with her investigation into her mothers death.

Lets go...

"Hey Dad your'e home early." Alexis came downstairs as her father was coming in the door.

"Yeh nothing much happening down at the "office" so I thought I would come home and spend some quality time with my daughter."

"Oh really...that's great but I've got a million and one things to do before I go away and tonight Ashley and I are going to see a movie."

"Oh well that's okay I was planning to get some writing done anyway."

"You sure you are okay with that?"

"It's fine Alexis...It was a bit short notice anyway."

"So I will see you later then dad?"

"Sure I'll be here, not going anywhere else." he gave her a kiss on the head as she headed out the door.

He turned around and serveyed the empty loft. Martha was out of town for a few days so she wasn't coming home either.  
>Quiet time at last for a bit of writing. he thought<p>

Castle sat infront of his laptop looking at the blinking cursor, nothing had come to him for the past half hour he had written about half a page then came to a screeming halt, it had happened before so he wasn't too worried about it but it was non the less annoying. He ran his hands through his hair, he also checked his phone again to see if Kate had rung. Nothing to report there either. He thought about ringing her but as she had said when she left the office that afternoon she wanted time by herself and he had to respect that, no matter how hard it was, this was Kate he was dealing with. Still so many layers to be unturned with her but they had to be brought out in the open in her own time.  
>-<p>

"Katie." Jim answered his phone.

"Hey dad, up for a chat?" Kate said as she sat on her bed.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Does something have to be up for me to call you."

"No, but something usually is, how are you feeling? I herd today was your first day back at work."

"No prizes for who told you that."

"He is a good guy you know that Richard Castle."

"Yeh I know." she looked at her mothers ring on the chain, holding it up.

"So how's things with you and him? Did you have that talk I said you should have?"

"We did...and we have decided to see what happens between us...take it slowly."

"Good to hear Katie. So I take it this call isn't about you and Castle."

"No, not really...I sat in the Captain's chair for the first time today Dad...it wasn't right."

"These things will take time Kate it was just day one."

"Day one and I couldn't even stay all day, I had to walk out, since when do I ever walk out on anything."

"Since you have let your emotions take over, had major surgery, decided to go back to work early..."

She rolled her eyes because she knew he was right.

"And I bet you are doing that eye rolling thing as we speak."  
>She smiled. "Okay you got me."<p>

"You don't need to bottle things up Kate."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeh, I know how I feel...most of the time."

"Makes no difference Katie, look what happened when I bottled things up about your mother for too long."

Kate remembered the drinking but didn't mention it.

"So what do I do?"

"Accept that you are human and move forward...things don't stay the same forever, even if we would like them to."

She smiled. Then bit her lip.

"So...can you tell me a bit more about you and Castle, other than what I already have guessed."  
>Her smile broardened.<p>

Castle opened the door to Beckett.

"Hey." she said not sure if she should be there.

"Hey Kate, come in."

"I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No, got a bit of writers block...you turned up at the right time I was just about to order dinner, got anything in mind?"

"No, whatever you like is fine."

"Okay, Italian it is. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, sounds good." she followed him into the kitchen. "So where is Alexis tonight."

"At a movie with Ashley."

"Really, home alone Rick and you didn't call me."

"You said you wanted time by yourself."

"Thank you." she smiled. "I needed time to think a few things through."

"And what did you come up with?" he said as he poured her a drink.

"Well I know I like being here with you like this."

"Good to know." he smiled.

"And that I should give this Captain thing a go for a few weeks at least."

"Really." his eyebrows raised.."Whatever you decide I'll stand by you."

"I know you will," she smiled and moved closer to him. Putting her arms around him "Thank you." she pulled her head back to face him and they leaned forward into a gentle kiss. Castle ran his hands through her hair.

"Are you going to stay tonight?"

"Depends on what you may be offering." she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure I could come up with a few ideas."

Alexis came home and found her dad and Kate on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey sweetie how did your movie go?"

"It was the best dad and after Ashley took me to dinner."

"Dinner and a show, thats great."

"Hey detective Beckett." Alexis sat down next to her.

"Hey Alexis, your dad told me about your date tonight and you can call me Kate remember."

"Okay I'll remember,I'm glad you are here tonight, I don't think dad would've handled a whole night alone in this place."

"Hey I've spent plenty of nights by myself thanks Alexis."

"Yeh I know but when you are missing someone it's hard to stay alone, just sayin." she looked at the tv.

Kate nudged Rick. "Miss me did you." she said softly.

"I may have."

"Well I am going to bed, I'm just going to get a water, do you both want anything while I'm getting it?"

"No thanks Alexis we are okay." said Rick. Kate agreed.

"Goodnight then." she gave Kate a kiss and her Dad.  
>Alexis headed off upstairs.<p>

Kate turned to Rick and said "Maybe we should go to bed also, you can show me that better offer you had in mind to get me to stay." she smiled.

"I can do that Detective."

"That's going to change soon."

"Really, care to fill me in."

"Let's just say my talk tonight with my dad had set a few things straight with me and maybe I could give this new role a go, not saying I am going to like it straight away but...let's see."

"That's the Kate I know." he said kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes breathing him in...things were changing that's for sure and she would accept them however they came.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate walked into the 12th with a different attitude towards the whole new Captain thing, she was going to try and make it work...after all everyone wanted her to be the new captain and there was nobody else that knew the job there better than what she did.  
>She wanted to make Captain Montgemery proud more than anything, all this wasn't his fault, it went so far back, he was just a kid really starting out in the job, wanting to make a good impression, he had mentors...unfortunatley he got dragged into something bigger than he could've ever imagined. All because of one silly mistake.<br>Kate wouldn't do that, and she would try her hardest not to get shot again...the bulletproof vest would be with her wherever she went now days, no matter what.  
>Before Kate knew it she was headed to her old desk which hadn't been taken over yet, Castle was welcome to use it but he still preferred where he was for now. Kate did a U turn and went back into her new office, hoping nobody saw her slip up, heading to her old desk.<p>Ryan and Esposito were in the break room discussing their next move on the cop with no head.<br>"So we go downtown and ask around, all the places he was working undercover, the biker bar, the last place he was seen would be a good place to start. You got that address Esposito?"  
>"Yeh got it last night."<br>"Hey you think Beckett would be in a generous enough mood to lend us her bike...you know so we can look the part?" Ryan said.  
>Esposito clipped him over the back of the head. "Dude. Don't you know anything about the bikie law...rule number one never borrow another persons bike unless you have a death wish, number two especially if it's a Harley."<br>"Beckett won't kill me."  
>"No but others might, you take your own bike to these sorts of places, you don't just borrow a bike and turn up."<br>"How do you know so much about it?"  
>"I spent a cupple of years hanging out with a gang back home when I was younger...good guys most of the time but they stick together like glue they all have eachothers backs believe me this will get tricky we can't go in there all buddy buddy with them straight away, they will see through that."<br>"So what's the plan?"  
>"Working on it...I'm going to ask Beckett if we can borrow Castle for a day to start with."<br>"First you want to ask Beckett if you can borrow her bike now you want to ask if you can borrow Castle? Dude what's up with you today?"  
>"Hey it's worth asking."<br>"You think she is going to let you do that."  
>"Of course, it gets him out of her hair for a while doesn't it?"<br>"Yeh but after everything that has happened in the past three months I have a feeling she doesn't mind him hanging around."  
>"I know, but he wants to help us right...he can." Esposito looked up and nodded in Castles direction. "Here he comes."<br>They both stood up and ushered him out of the break room together.  
>"Hey guys no goodmorning? Where are we going."<br>"My desk." said Ryan.  
>"But what about...my coffee, I need one."<br>"Later Castle we have something to ask you."  
>"Whatever it was I did not do it, I was at home all yesterday." he protested.<br>"It's about the dead cop case...we may need a third wheel here. If you agree to it."  
>"Sure I will." he said without even thinking about it.<br>"Sure you will what?" Kate came up to them, she saw how they were all in a little group huddle from her office and came straight out.  
>Castle turned around and looked at her giving her a smile.<br>She frowned at him shaking her head then looked back to Esposito and Ryan.  
>"We are going to check out a biker bar an..." before Esposito could finish Kate butted in.<br>"NO."  
>"What let me finish."<br>"No, the answer is no...not on your life is Ri..Castle going into a biker bar. Remember what happened last time...I had to rescue him."  
>"This is different he will be in the car." Esposito said.<br>"What! Again...why am I always in the car?" Castle started to protest but stopped when all three of them looked at him. "Continue."  
>"We are going in, we need him to watch our back while we are in there, we will need micophone feeds so we know who is coming and going, or if there is anything going on outside while we are inside. Castle is our guy."<br>"No." she folded her arms.  
>"Kate. I will be in the car, you herd Esposito."<br>He had just called her Kate in the office...she seemed to overlook it but it may come back on him later...he hoped not.  
>"In the car...all the time."<br>"All the time." Esposito said.  
>Kate looked at Castle. "Will you please be careful on this."<br>"I promise."  
>"And you two...look after him?"<br>"Will do. No problem."  
>"Okay."<br>"Yes." Ryan and Esposito high fived eachother. Kate shook her head and went back into her office. Castle followed her.  
>She sat down and he sat on the edge of the desk next to her.<br>"So you are fine with this really?"  
>"No, but you would do it anyway wouldn't you?"<br>"Hmmmm probably." he smiled.  
>"You are enjoying this aren't you...doing things I would normally do if I was up to it."<br>"I have to admit, it is kind of thrilling."  
>"Yeh just don't get too used to it."<br>"Don't worry Kate...you are still number one." he smiled "Thanks." she touched his leg.  
>"Oh I was on my way to get a coffee before I was hijacked...do you want one?"<br>"Sure." she said.  
>"I'll be right back." he left and was approached by Ryan and Esposito.<br>"Come on Castle we are out of here."  
>"But I was just." he pointed to the break room but it was too late he was already being ushered into the elevator.<br>It seemed his morning coffee was once again put on the back burner. 


	5. Chapter 5

They rode the elevator down to the carpark, Ryan and Esposito stood infront of Castle while he was behind them, he took a call, already from Beckett.

"Hellooooo." he crooned with a smile.

"Castle." she sounded serious.

"Yes." he became serious.

"You take care out there today alright, staying in the car means to stay in the car...it's for a reason."

"I know I know." he exhaled.

Esposito and Ryan grinned at eachother but didn't turn around to look at him. They stepped off the elevator.

"Gotta go Kate we are on the move." Castle said.

"Fine, just one thing RICK...you know that thing i do with the ice, if you so much as get yourself into any trouble

today...don't expect me to do it again."

Castle stopped in his tracks. "I will stay in the car."

"Good, then...have fun." she walked to the window and looked out on the street with a smile and hung up.

Esposito and Ryan turned around once they got to the car.

"Everything okay there Castle?"

"Couldn't be better." he pocketed his phone and got in the back seat.

This was the time Kate was waiting for, she opened the top draw of the desk which was hers now and opened up a file she had been holding onto for a while now.  
>The first document had notes on the front, she had put them there a while ago when she was working out every bit of information she could on her mothers murder.<br>Washington Hights Scott Murray, Document Clerk Scott Murray...she thought and looked up his details.  
>Divorced, one child...Rebeckah.<br>His daughter from what she knew of him and his family background was only ten when her father had been killed for helping her mother on her investigation. Kate got onto the computer and typed her name into the system. The scan took forever, but only in Kates mind, she shouldn't be doing this and was hoping nobody was going to come through the doors to see her.  
>Her search stopped and it brought up Rebeckah Murray, age 23...no convictions, she lived in Manhattan, was going to University there and worked part time.<br>She wrote it all down and lastly got a phone number.  
>Now she just had to decide.<p>

**************************  
>Castle had moved to the passenger seat once Esposito and Ryan had gone into the biker bar.<br>"Stay here, you know what to do if you see anyone else coming in."

"Yeh I got it." he tapped his ear piece.

"We won't be long." Ryan said.

"You hope." Esposito mumbled.

Castle put his head back on the seat and smiled to himself, he could probably use this in a scene for his novel, only it would be Nikki Heat showing her style and turning up there on her bike, totally undercover with Rook also.  
>He thought again...maybe not, he would have to work on it a bit more. He went back to checking the mirrors and looking around, when he looked back someone was standing at his window. Castle gave a jump and slowly wound down the window when the traffic cop showed him his badge.<p>

"Morning officer."

"You know you can't park here."

"Yeh well I you see, I'm not."

"Move it."

"I can't really."

"Move it." the cop brought out a ticket book.

"Okay okay." he got out of the car."Do I really have to I mean I'm not really in the way."

"What does that sign say." he pointed straight up to the no parking sign.

"Well you see I wasn't the one who actually parked here you should be talking to a cupple of guys that went inside that

bar there...and I'm not meant to get out of the car let alone move it...it's police business."

"Really...do you know the fine for impersonating a police officer."

"No I'm not, they are, cops I mean, NYPD...I have connections if you just let me ring." he went for his phone.

"Stay right where you are don't move. Face the car."

"Oh great this cannot be happening."

"Hands on the car right now."

"It's just a phone."

"Hands behind your back lets go."

"What I'm getting arrested now? Do you know who I am?"

"Right now you are a person who has illegally parked and claims he is a police officer." the cop put him in the back of the police car.

"Don't you even want to see my ID"

"Ill see it soon enough at the station, it's just around the corner sir."

Castle sunk down in the seat...they were all going to kill him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick update, Kate is looking for another leed in her mother's death without the knowledge of those closest to her, Castle is on a job with Esposito and Ryan, until he quite innocently gets taken to the local police station.

Sorry if the layout on some of my chapters are "funny" I put page breaks in and gaps but sometimes they don't show on the finished project...computers...blahh. Ive gone with bracketting the flashback bits - see how that goes, if it gets too confusing I will run breaks through the pages, hopfully it will work. Thanks to those who are reading, thanks to those who are commenting. It's a bit different writing Kate as Captain I have to really think how she will deal with things now...luv the challenge though.

"He's what? No, it's okay I'll come down there." Kate put the phone down, she didn't know how he could do it but Castle always ended up in some sort of weird situation that no normal person could think up let alone pull off. She rolled her eyes and headed off closing the file and putting it back in the draw.

She didn't want to tell him what she was up to...but part of her wanted to desperatley. She had promised him in the hospital and on many occasions once she was out that she was going to drop her mothers case and stop chasing shaddows from now on. It had worked for a while but the nagging feeling that she was missing something was just still there especially after what Montgommery had said to her in the hanger.  
>The hanger, what a moment that was for all three of them. She had told Castle they were through, yet he was there...he would never give up on her and he hadn't.<br>He had saved her in so many ways, yet he still had trouble with the fact he couldn't save her from the bullet that day.

("I wanted to protect you Kate and I couldn't. I saw something shiney too late, it was just too late." he said with sorrow in his eyes.  
>"It's not your fault Rick...this is not your fault." she had said).<p>

Kate thought about that moment in the hospital where he expressed his emotions so honestly it even now brought a tear to her eye but she wiped it away as she drove along and parked outside the station where Castle was being held. Not so much held though, he was fine to go but needed a ride, all three of them needed a ride actually.

She was confronted by Ryan and Esposito in the foyer.  
>She didn't have to ask what happened they all started to talk at once so in the end she held up her hand and went with Esposito.<br>"Okay so we are inside talking to the barman about our vic, everything is good for the first fifteen minutes then 5 heavys come in see us at the bar and immediatley pick us as cops...we were out of there quicker than when we walked in."

"Literally." Ryay rubbed the back of his neck. Remembering how they were picked up by the collar and thrown out onto the footpath, warned not to come back again.

"So here we are wondering what has happened to Castle...we look in the direction of the car."

"Which now has no wheels now by the way." Ryan added.

"That one was not my fault...actually none of this was my fault, I tried yet again to stay in the car." Castle looked at Ryan and Esposito.

"Just all of you lets just get back to the 12th we can sort it out there...I mean what am I meant to tell this guy's wife...she is in the force herself or did you all forget that...we could be taken off this case. My first case as Captain...I won't hear the end of this." she put a hand to her head and ran her hands through her hair.

"We take full responsibility." Ryan said.

"Of course you will." she said getting into the car.

And a quiet ride it was back to the station it was, Castle did start to hum a song but canned it pretty quickly when Beckett gave him a stare.

Alexis looked up from her studies at the kitchen bench when she herd her dad come through the door.

"Hey dad."

"Hey pumpkin." he said coming over giving her a kiss ontop of her head, "studying hard I see."

"Yep, got to get everything in by the end of the month. Where is Kate? I thought she was coming over tonight."

"That probably won't be happening tonight sweetie."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No nothing like that, just an interesting day."

"Same thing." she shrugged. "Care to talk about it."

"No." he sighed putting a drink down on the counter."Alexis do I have issues about being told one thing and doing the total opposite?"

"Totally, why." she smiled resting her head on her hands elbows on the counter. "Although you don't really mean to do it, it just happens that way."

"Exactly." he took a sip of his drink and walked to the loungeroom,"What do you want for tea?" he sat on the lounge flicking though his phone.

"Whatever is on the takeout menu tonight is fine by me." she closed her books and took them up to her room, she stopped halfway up the stairs. "Dad."

"Yes."

"Don't worry about Kate, she will come around...she always does." she smiled and kept going upstairs.

Castle rubbed his face with his hands

"Well dad that is the best pizza I have had for ages and I cannot eat anymore." Alexis said sliding off her seat at the breakfast bar and going to the fridge for a glass of milk.

"So you won't share the last piece with me."

"Nope it's all yours Dad." she smiled.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get that." Alexis said, she got to the door and looked through the peep hole then opened it. "Hi Kate."

"Alexis, hi, is your dad home?"

"Sure is, come in." Alexis walked back into the kitchen.

"Who is it sweetie."

"Well I think it's someone who may just share the rest of that pizza with you." she smiled and left the room.

Castle looked up at Kate standing there. He smiled.

"Hey." she said

"This is a surprise."

"Well, I guess I can't stay mad at you forever when you didn't really have anything to do with how things panned out today." she put her bag down on the table and sat on the opposite side to him taking the spot Alexis was in moments before.

"Maybe I should just stay home and write my books, less chance of me getting into too much trouble."

"Maybe, but you would be missed at work."

"Really you would miss me?"

She rolled her eyes. It was as close as he was going to get to a yes and he was happy with that reaction.

"Pizza. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No, infact you can have the last piece." he swung the box around to face her.

"Go you halves, I've already eaten tonight."

"Done." he smiled.

As Kate sat curled up watching tv with Castle she wondered how it ever got to be like this, it all seemed such a blur sometimes. Her telling him they were over, him rescuing her from Lockwood in the hanger, her getting shot, him sitting by her bedside all day and night where he could, her telling him she is dangerous to be around and he needs to be with Alexis not her.

("Alexis doesn't need me now she has Ashley and is going away soon."  
>"You are still her dad, every girl needs her dad...no matter what...being with me will jepodise that bond."<br>"Stop making excuses Kate."  
>"They aren't excuses Rick. It's the truth").<p>

He never gave up on her...were as so many did...he never had, not once.  
>She lifted her head and looked at him with a smile. He caught her.<p>

"What?" he quesioned

"Nothing, just...happy thats all." she put her head back down nuzzling into his shoulder again. Closing her eyes, wondering if she should tell him about her plan to go and see Rebecka Murray. Maybe not now, not in this moment, it wouldn't end well and tonight she just wanted to be there...with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

here is the next chapter, thanks for the heads up on the Tea/Dinner thing phnxgrl I kinda get carried away sometimes and forget to convert things to American way of story telling...don't mean it. my bad.

anyway here is the next installment, I'm kind of happy with it, so here it is. Cheers for reading and reviewing.

Alexis looked up from pouring milk onto her cereal as her dad entered the kitchen.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning sweetie."

"Want a coffee?" she slid a cup over to him, already made.

"Why thank you."

"Don't thank me thank Kate, she just left, said you were still sleeping and didn't want to wake you up." she kept her eyes on him.

"Hmmm about that."

"Don't worry Dad I have known for a cupple of weeks now that she sometimes "Stays over", I caught her last week trying to sneek out of here, I was behind the bench picking up my spoon...I think we both jumped higher than ever that morning." she grinned so her dad would know everything about him and Kate was okay with her.

"She never told me about that."

"Our little secret." Alexis smiled taking her breakfast upstairs. "Oh and Kate also said, don't be late today, she wants to ask you something important."

Castle wondered what that could be...at least it wasn't anything along the lines of what happened yesterday...that day was not a good one. He figured he should stick by the 12th for a while and NOT go anywhere with Ryan and Esposito for now.

Amy sat in Kate's office waiting for her to come in.  
>It wasn't a surprise when Kate saw her there as she got off the elevator, she took a deep breath and increased her stride, glad that Ryan and Esposito had not come in just yet but wouldn't be long, she didn't want Megan to see the two that were supposed to be finding out what happened to her husband at the Biker Bar yesterday had come up with nothing...just an embarassing situation which Kate was hopfully going to turn around.<p>

"Ms Morgan, sorry I'm late, office hours usually aren't until 8.30. I wasn't expecting anyone so soon."

"I suppose not...can I ask what is happening with my husband's case."

"Of course, if you want to come with me I can show you what we have already...but I need to ask a few more questions."

"Ms Beckett...Captain...I have answered enough questions for you, i know this case happened in your juristriction but if you want our guys to handle it we can take it off your hands right now."

"That won't be necessary...although I do need to ask, how close were you and your husband, I have been told you were having some problems latley."

"They were personal we were working them out."

"Were you working them out on the night of his death because you were seen going into the same Club he did that night but at different times."

"I was looking for him that night, he hadn't rung me to check in."

"Check in?"

"Yes we knew he was going to be hanging around with the biker gang down town that night and we couldn't put a trace on him...they would have sniffed it out in no time. They even search you before you enter the place, he was going to ring to tell us he was going in but we didn't get the call. Thats why I went to the Club that night because thats the last time anyone saw him."

"Why didn't you say any of this when we took your statement?"

"Because our boys already have all that information, as I said we can take this off your hands if you like no problem to us."

"Let's just give it a few days, you see what you can come up with and we will be in touch...if I think we should hand it over...it's all yours, until then." she stood up. "Thanks for coming in." Kate shook Amy's hand and saw her out to the door.

The elevator opened up and Castle, Ryan and Esposito all came out of it, they saw Amy Morgan and felt like closing the elevator again quickly pushing on the ground button but it was too late she was already infront of them.

"Are you getting out?" she asked

"Um, yeh yep yes." they all said at once stepping aside letting her get in.

"This isn't over." she said just as the doors closed.

The guys looked at eachother all with the same idea. "Better check on Kate."

Before she knew it they were all at her door.

She looked up. "Morning."

"We just saw Amy Morgan." said Ryan

"So did I." Kate said.."We have, you have some digging to do, Ryan, Esposito." she got up handing them a folder."I want you to check her background, something just doesn't add up, they want to also take the case over...I want to know why before I even think about doing that."

"Sure we are on it." Esposito said.

"Castle, you stay here." Kate said.

"Always." he said.

She stepped aside letting him come right in

"Thanks for the coffee thismorning by the way."

"Yeh no problem."

"I only just missed you."

Kate gave a slight smile.

"Can you um take a seat." she ran a hand though her hair and sat back in her chair...her chair, she had to get used to that one.

"What's up." Castle said grabbing a chair and bringing it next to her. He rarely sat opposite.

He noted that she flinched at the move but didn't say anything.

"So I want to have a talk to you about something Rick."

Rick he thought, calling him by his first name this must be serious.

"Go ahead."

"It's about my mother's case."  
>You could have herd a pin drop, Castle said nothing just looked at her.<p>

"Before you say anything just hear me out." she said calmly but wondered how long it would be before calm between them went out the window.

"Kate." he sounded defeated before this even started.

"Look I know I said I would drop the whole thing now and maybe I won't be in danger anymore, but it isn't a guarantee. There is somebody still out there trying to silence everyone involved in this case that gets too close...But I have found somebody else that may be able to help me."

"Kate you have shaken this whole thing down as far as it can go."

"Not quite." she opened her desk draw and pulled out the file she had. Putting it on the desk, not opening it just leaving it sit there infront of Castle.

"Will you look at it and tell me what you think."

"You already know what I think Kate."

She looked down avoiding his eyes, she had promised to let this go, for him, for everyone...now she was at it again...a cupple of days into the job and she couldn't help it. Maybe it was her weak spot. Walking away would be weak wouldn't it. Giving up...her job was to protect, help...none of that had happened with this case so far just the opposite. Good people died, bad people died...she nearly died - so wasn't that enough to quit, everyone else thought so but her.  
>She looked back at him he was still focused on her. She waited for it.<br>It never came. He stood up.

Taking the folder with him without a word.  
>Maybe she had him on side, maybe not...she wasn't sure, this was the first time he didn't have a comeback.<br>Ryan and Esposito saw him leave.

"Hey where you off to not hanging around today?" asked Ryan

"I've decided I need to have a day of writing...I haven't been keeping up with it latley...I'll see you later." he tapped the desk and headed for the elevator.

Castle stepped in and looked out the elevator while the doors closed, glancing at Kate looking back at him in her office, trying to get some sort of re-assurance over this new development.


	8. Chapter 8

I shall never own Castle, none of the characters are mine but I can play with them from time to time.  
>Warning spoiler alert for season 4.<p>Alexis entered the loft after a day at school and was surprised to see her dad sitting on the lounge.<br>"Home early? Kate let you off for good behaviour did she." Alexis smiled.

"Something like that." he said. Putting the paper he had in his hand back into the folder.

"What have you got there? New story...need it proofread?"

"No just some reasearch, nothing too exciting. How was school today?"

"Uh same." she shrugged, "I can't wait until this semester is over." she sat down next to him putting a head on his shoulder. "Dad."

"Daughter."

"I'm serious." she pulled her head up and looked at him.

"Go on."

"Ashley and I are thinking about going camping somewhere this summer, just for a few days kind of like a break before college starts you know. It will be alright won't it...to go I mean."

"By yourselves?"

"Yeh." she rolled her eyes...no guessing where she got that one from. "I am 17 remember."

"I try not to."

"Serious remember." she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Awww"

"That didn't hurt...so, it's okay right."

"I guess but..."

"Great I'm just going to tell Ashley." she jumped up running upstairs before he could say anymore.

He got up and went to his office putting the folder that Kate gave him on his desk, sitting infront of his computer starting it up and looking at a blank page, he rubbed his face and sighed looking back down at the folder.

He picked up his phone and dialed.

She looked at the phone, flashing, "Castle". She picked it up.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself...I've just finished some interesting reading." he put his feet up on the edge of the desk.

"What did you think." she bit into her lip and looked out her apartment window closing her eyes.

"You know what I think but my opinion doesn't seem to count latley."

"It counts Castle." she said, barely audiable. She rested her head on the glass of the window opening her eyes to watch the rain hit it. It was cool, cold infact but felt good all the same.

"I promised Alexis."

"I know."

"You promised me."

"I was on alot of drugs at the time."

"Doesn't count."

"I thought it might."

Castle slightly smiled, but was serious again. Serious Castle always got Kate's attention...because she knew he meant business.

"I need more time to think about it."

"I understand...I also understand if you don't want to come with me on this one...things are different now."

"Kate, I don't know why you want to do this again...you were almost killed, is anything going to stop you on this." he rubbed his eyes with is finger and thumb of his free hand.

"You know that answer."

"I need to hear it."

"Look once I find who killed my mother everything is over and we can get on with our lives, I will be safe again, everything will be different...I want to do this for us too not just me and dad anymore."

"That's were you are wrong Kate, your dad has made his peace with this, you need to also."

Alexis had pulled up at the office door and was listening around the corner to her father's conversation with Kate. Once he hung up she walked back to her room shutting the door quietly.

4 months previously

Castle and Lanie were following the doctors down the corridoor as Kate was beeing wheeled in to surgery.  
>"You both can't come any further I'm going to have to get you to wait out here." one nurse said stopping them. "She is with us now we will look after her."<br>Lanie stepped back level with Castle and they watched the doors to the operating room close.  
>With a bang.<p>

The bang woke Castle up, it was light and he looked around his room, it was a dream, he rubbed his face. Exhaling he got up and sleepily went to the bathroom throwing some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and went downstairs.

"Alexis?" he looked around and in her room, she had already gone to school, hence the bang that woke him up, she had slammed the door on the way out. He flicked on the coffee machine, while it heated up he decided to have a quick shower before going in to the 12th.

There was some urgent knocking on Kates door as she got ready for work.  
>Putting her coffee down she answered the door.<p>

"Alexis?"

"Kate. Can I come in."

"Sure." she stepped back letting the girl inside. She stopped in the middle of the loungeroom and turned to face Kate.

"I know you are still looking for your mother's killer."

"Alexis, I."

"No." she held up her hand."My dad likes you Kate, I get that...what I don't get is why you want to put him in danger...again."

"Alexis this is up to your dad, I'm not trying to get him to help me it's his call."

"You know what he will do...he will do this for you...again, you have to tell him no, I don't want him to do this again to Gram and I."

"I know...I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." she opened the door just before she stepped out she looked back at Kate."Um Kate...I hope you do find whoever you are looking for...I can't imagine what it would be like to loose a parent...and I don't want to know...bye." she slipped out the door and Kate shut it slowly.

Alexis was right, Kate had lost a parent...she didn't want to put Alexis through anything like that, she couldn't, she was going to finish this alone. She had to finish this alone. 


	9. Chapter 9

thanks for reviewing and reading.

Kate swallowed two pain killers just as the elevator opened up and she stepped into the bull pen. It had been hard to get up thismorning, she still had more bad days than good days.  
>She missed not spending the night with Castle but after yesterday and the conversation last night and the one thismorning with Alexis she couldn't bring herself to go around to his loft.<br>A wall had just come up infront of her again, one that was going to test her relationship with Castle now more than ever and if she came through this, if that light at the end of this dark tunnel she was still in actually came into view and she was out of it forever...would he be there waiting?  
>She stopped behind Ryan and Esposito who were looking at the murder board.<p>

"There you are." came another voice from behind her. She turned.

"Hey Lanie."

"Hey yourself girl...we need to talk."

"It may have to wait I need to find out how we are going with this case."

"Nah ha...were talking now." Lanie said pulling her away, "Come on step into my office."

They went down to the morgue.

"Okay Lanie what's this about." Kate sighed running a hand through her hair.

"This is about you girl, what's this I hear about you going after your mother's killer again, have you forgotten what just happened to you?"

"No, I kind of have a permanent reminder every day."

"So what makes you want to go and do this."

"Castle has been talking to you hasn't he...damn it why does he do this?"

"It ain't obvious to you by now Kate? He cares about you and so do we".

"Lanie, it's just a lead that's all." she shook her head.

"And what happens when that lead doesn't pan out...you find another and another, when does it stop Kate."

"It stops soon Lanie...I plan on that." she leaned on the steel counter

"And how is the pain?"

"Comes and goes." she smiled.

Lanie folded her arms and sighed. "Well I guess I can't say anything different to you than everyone else has. Just be careful whatever you are planning to do."

"I plan to...there is too much riding on this not to." she managed a smile.

Back upstairs both Ryan and Esposito were looking at the murder board with Castle, Kate paused behind all three men and listened in to the conversation they were having. Putting information together, without her help...just a few leads here and there if you would call them that, the others were doing the work now that she used to do...it was hard to take all she could do was ask.

"So hows it all going, progressing I hope." she stepped up to them level with Castle but not looking at him, just at the board, she looked down when he handed her a coffee.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Beckett, we have our guy leaving the club at 9pm there was a window of one hour before he got to the bike bar, he was there for just on two hours and left around 11pm."

"How do you know that."

"There was a watch on the place from across the street, totally different case, something about stolen bike parts being traded there a cupple of detectives from across town were set up on the top floor, got all the footage we need on camera...if we need it." Ryan said.

"And at around 12 was the time of the murder." Esposito said.

"We need to find out where he went or if anyone followed him out of the bike bar once he left." Kate said.

"Already onto it, we are getting a copy of the tape asap".

"Good." Kate finally looked directly at Castle. "Can we talk?"

"Yeh." he raised his eyebrows at her and followed her into the break room. Once in there she turned around and faced him she put her coffee down and placed her hands on the small of her back.

"Castle"

"Kate." they said together.

"You first." he said.

"I've put some more thought into what we were talking about last night...I've decided you shouldn't risk your life to help me, I don't want you to tail me anymore. You have enough information for your books. I can fill you in on what I do here if you really need anymore fuel for writing. I'm not out there being a detective anymore, what are you going to do? Sit around here all day watching me make phone calls and chase down progress on cases? Not much of a book in that."

"What about your Mom's case?"

"That is something I have to take on alone from here on in...it's too much of a risk having you involved."

"But I want to be involved Kate."

"You may be the only one that wants to be Castle." she stepped closer to him putting her hands on his chest."Look, I was around Alexis' age when I lost my mother and I remember it every day, I live it every day, it's not something I would wish on anyone, especially her."

"She doesn't understand the whole..."

"Yes, yes she does and what I have been doing lately to you and her and Martha isn't right. So." she sighed. "I'm putting it right, I want you to tell them you aren't following me anymore you are off the case, because you are, I am telling you."

"Kate."

"Promise me Rick you will do this, for me, for them." she lightly gripped his shirt.

"I don't know if.."

"Promise me." she whispered into his ear.

"Okay I promise." he sounded defeated.

"Thank you." she stepped back looking at him. She bit her lip in thought..."How about if I come around tonight and I will bring dinner this time." she had to change the subject.

"Well." he shrugged, "I guess I could let you shout dinner."

"Good, find out what Alexis would like, and Martha and I will see you tonight."

"How about I go with Esposito and Ryan for a few hours, they may need backup."

She gave him an are you serious look.

"Okay I'll just go, do a few other...things, tonight, see you then."

"Yip, remember to call me."

"Okay." he held her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek before anyone could see them.

Kate watched him go and she picked up her coffee again.  
>She walked out of the break room, Ryan and Esposito watched her head to the elevator and leave the building.<p>

Kate drove to Manhatten University. She needed to talk to Rebecka Murray, see if she could give her any information on what she knew about her mothers case and how her father was involved...involved enough so he was killed also.

She found the class she was in and stopped outside the door, "Social Study Group Forum. 1pm-3pm." she looked at her watch ten minutes to go. She decided to wait until class was over. She would go in just as it all wrapped up to avoid too much attention.

"And that is all for today...remember test papers are to be in no later than Monday morning...thank you." the professor wound up the class as Kate entered.  
>She walked up to his desk as people were leaving. "Hi, I'm looking for a Rebecka Murray, I was told she took this class."<p>

"Ahh yes Miss Murray, A grade student, up the back there." he nodded his head towards a girl getting up out of her seat. She noted both of them looking at her and stopped for a moment but kept going gathering her books and coming down the steps. Her eyes were on Beckett the whole time she walked towards them.

"Rebecka...somebody here asking to see you."

"And who is asking."

"Kate Beckett, I was wondering if I could have a few moments?"

"I really have to get to my next class."

"It won't take long."

"You can walk with me." she shrugged "It's on the other side of campus."

They walked in silence for the first few moments. Kate broke the ice.

"Social Studies, any reason behind that subject."

"No, no reason...I just like the way people think." she looked at her.

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"I know who you are...they said you might come and talk to me."

"They, who is they."

"Just some people," she shrugged. "Not like now, they said it to my mom years ago and she told me. I can't talk to you Miss Beckett." she stopped and faced her.

"I only want to ask you a few questions."

"About my dad right."

"That and other things."

"There is no other things it's just about him."

"Look he was working with my mother on a case."

"Yeh and I was only a kid at the time so I know nothing about it okay."

"Your parents were divorced, did you see him much."

"No, that's what divorced is, one parent doesn't see much of the other. Meaning I didn't see my dad alot. Look I have to go or I will be late for my class okay. "Rebecka do you recall anything that stands out as being..."  
>"I have to go okay, I'm really sorry." she walked backwards then turned around hurring across the lawn to the building on the other side.<p>

Beckett watched her go and stood there for a while thinking of her next move. Her phone rang at that moment, it was flashing Castle.

"Hey Castle."

"Hey yourself, I have a dinner request here...like to hear what it is?"

"Go ahead."

"It's going to just be you and me tonight, Alexis is going out with Ashley and Mother has a theatre group...so I am requesting you bring yourself and leave the rest to me."

"Okay, what time are you going to expect me."

"Anytime you want to come by detective, you know where I am."

"Can we make it 7?"

"Sounds good...so where are you?"

"On the job."

"You were serious about not telling me anything about what you are up to weren't you."

"It's for the best...I gotta go I will see you tonight."

"Okay...and Kate."

"Yes"

"Stay safe."

"Always." she smiled and hung up. 


End file.
